A Rudie Joins GG
by Mr. Light-Switch
Summary: the ggs get a new member--a girl named Cliche! please review!


a/n: plees review my story, i should be going of too colllage soon and pland on majuring in sum kind of writing thing so i need to here from you guys on this story since its one of my best stories, ya know  
  
********  
  
it was a cold dark morning and i, Cliche waited with patince for any sign of hope but i knew their couldnt be much hope considring that it was cold and dark and stuff and it was almost raining cause the clouds were all dark and i was hungry, life on the streats was hard espicially when you had know here to go when it was raining and cold and had nuthin to eat when you were hungrie  
  
but sometimes the sun was shining and it wasn always dark but it was still cold and all i had with me is my skates and i am pretty good with em and all, and i had seen some other kids skating around teh area and stuff and the seamd like gangs or something and they spray painted everything with their weird names like Gum and stuff like that, i suppose my name is kind of weird and junk too but i had never met them but i wonders if i could join their gang or somethin cause they seem kind of nice like and stuff  
  
and like i wanted too get off being on the streats by myself cause the cops are wandiring around, andthey think like that im part of one off the gangs so i had to run from them, but one day i acualy found one of the gangs while i was skating and they live in like a garage and stuff and from what i found out that they get lotsof new members and junk and they call them selves the ggs so i went to the garage to see if i could talk to their leader person or if they even had a leader person in there garage and stuff like that  
  
cliché stood at the window of the garage and asked for theyre leder and if they needed a new membur  
  
what do you call yourself kid" one of the girls asked cliche  
  
she respondid "i'm cliche i was wundering if you needed a new member or if i could be in youre gang or something cause i see you guys skating along the streets and spray paintin stuff and i think to myself i could dothat and so i wunder if i could join you guys if your axepting new members or if your a gang and if your the gg's whos grafiti i see on the streats"  
  
yes we're the ggs and we spray paint the stuff on the strets but i dont know if you have what it takes to join us so well have to put you through a test to see if your good enough too join us" i could tell that cliche was nervous but the whole time i was trying to think of the most difficult task for her to preform  
  
"what do you want me to do i said two the ggs who were by now all staring at me and i was very nervous and i think the leader could tell cause he said that i looked nervous  
  
" hears what you have to do, kid" the leader told cliché "you have to race Tab thru the sewer of kogane and if you win you get too join us but if you loose you have to never speak to us agian"  
  
"ok" i said so me and the gg's all skated off to kogne andwe went two the sewers and the one that was Tab lined up to raced me and he was wearin all blue and had a blue hat so i couldnt see his face very well but he looked like he wus a fast skator and i got really scared cause i dindt know the sewers very well and i didnt know if i wass going to win or not and it looked scary and i didnt want too fall in the water  
  
the gg's all new that cliche was nervous so they didnt expect her to do very well or nothing but they all accepted Tab was going to win so when they lined up at the start Gum said go so Cliche and Tab were off and Tab wus in the leed  
  
then soon i picked up lots of speed and i got in front of Tab and he was axpecting me so he looked shoct when i got in frontof him but then i wanst quite sure wear to go and i just kept followin my instincts for were to go and i must have been goin the right was cause tab was behind me the whole time  
  
i was shocked when cliche got two the finish line before tab but i was happy anyway cause now we had a knew member and so i cheered with the rest of the ggs except Tab who was really angry about loosing but soon he cheared up and was happy with the rest of us and i told cliche "welcome tothe gang" and she said "thanks gum" and then i knew that me and cliche would be friends and that it were going to be good too have a new gang member and we would have lots off fun runing from teh police and it would be dangeris but i was happy anyways and so was the rest of the gang?  
  
The End 


End file.
